Strange Things
by MISSxMAGIC
Summary: One-shots into Hatter and Alice's life after the series. Strange things greet Hatter when he comes to our world...HxA, of course!
1. Milk

**A/N: One-shots into Hatter and Alice's life. I don't own anything. First up: Milk.**

"I'm serious Alice, that's disgusting. Where does it really come from?", Hatter just wouldn't believe her. When he asked where this delicious white liquid came from, she gave him an absolutely horrid answer.

"Hatter, I'm not lying. That's where milk comes from!", she laughed at his expression, he really didn't believe her.

"Alice. I asked you a simple question and that answer was immature and sick.", he stated, holding up the milk jug. "Now where does it come from?"

Alice finally just grabbed his wrist and led him back to her room. She sat him down in the chair and began typing into a search engine. Once a reliable site came up, she stood behind him, waiting for him to finish reading.

"Eww. Oh. Ick. What? Horrible. Ew.", he read until the end. "I'm sorry Alice, but that's absolutely atrocious. I'm going to stick to tea for now, alright love?" He scrunched up his nose playfully and put the jug back in the fridge.

"Okay, that's fine.", she laughed at Hatter's expression of disgust.

From then on, Hatter didn't care much for milk…

**A/N: If you liked it, please review!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	2. Diary

**A/N: I thought this would be cute, so if you like it, please review!**

**I don't own anything. Especially not Hatter…*sigh***

"…_but when he holds me in his arms and calls me 'love', everything starts making sense again_.", Hatter sang, holding the book to his chest after he finished the sentence.

Alice came running down the hallway after him.

"HATTER! THAT IS PRIVATE! GIVE IT BACK!", she yelled after him.

"Oh, Alice, this is so romantic!", he clutched the leather bound book to his chest and sighed dramatically.

"I will burn your fedora, mister!", she said when she finally found him leaning against the door. His face became gravely serious.

"You wouldn't.", he challenged.

"Oh. I would.", she said straight-faced. He threw the diary onto the couch and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry love, but I got very curious when you left it on the dresser.", Hatter grinned. They kissed and Alice swooned like she always did.

"Are you mad at me?", he put on his best sad puppy face and stared at Alice. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Not anymore. You better be glad you've got all that charm.", she smiled at him.

Hatter laughed. "It was worth it. I love to know you feel about me that way."

"Well never do it again.", Alice pulled away to make a cup of tea. "Hatter, you do know that curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes," he winked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "but satisfaction brought him back."

**A/N: There it is! If you have any special requests for more of these, let me know! The magical button of joy and sunshine is right there XD! **

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	3. Couple Names

**A/N: I thought of this and figured it would be cute, so here Alice and Hatter discuss couple names.**

**I don't own anything…still. Noticing a pattern here? ****J**

Hatter and Alice were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Hatter had his arm around Alice's shoulders and they were both comfortable without Carol's watching eyes over them. When Alice finally found a news channel she liked, she put the remote down.

"So is Brangelina the woman or the man?", Hatter asked, concentrating on the two actors on screen.

"Well, its both of their names together. Since they're together, their couple name is 'Brangelina', coming from 'Brad' and 'Angelina'. Get it?", she explained.

"Yea, it makes sense now. So would we be Halice?", he asked.

After thinking about it, Alice finally answered. "Yea, I guess we would."

Hatter smiled. "I like it. Halice, it has a nice ring to it, ya know?" Alice nodded and they went back to watching the news. Then, Hatter started laughing hysterically.

"Hatter, this commercial about heartburn isn't too funny…", she looked very confused.

"No, no not that. I just noticed that the couple name for Jack and Duchess could be Jachess.", he began laughing again.

Alice looked at him. "I don't get it. What's so funny about Jachess? Oh. That sounds like…", and she broke out into a giggle fit and just couldn't stop.

**A/N: If you didn't get the whole 'Jachess' thing, say it fast. There you go. Review please! It makes me all fuzzy inside! And if you have any ideas, I'd be glad to publish them :D**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	4. Birthday Gift

**A/N: Sorry for kind of a late update for this one, I had trouble thinking of an idea. Italics are Hatter's thoughts.**

**I don't own anything. Except for the delicious crackers I'm eating…yum!**

Think, Hatter, think. What could Alice want for her birthday?

Alice's birthday was coming up soon, and Hatter had no idea what to get her. Whenever he asked what she wanted, she would just say, "You don't have to get me anything." But he did.

What do you buy a hero of Wonderland?

He certainly couldn't top the Stone of Wonderland. Unless the shop down the street sold precious historic rings that controlled portals to other worlds.

Think…think…she rejected the Stone of Wonderland, more than once. What could beat that?

Then Hatter had an idea.

X*X*X*X

Hatter walked with Alice to his flat. They went to dinner together (a pizza place, Hatter's favorite), and Alice was still against any big production about her birthday. When she walked in, she saw a large wrapped box with purple ribbon on the coffee table. Hatter led her to the couch.

"Happy birthday!", he smiled at her and handed her the present.

"I told you not to get me anything.", Alice said, beginning to open the box. Hatter just laughed and watched her. The first thing she pulled out was a new pair of tennis shoes.

"Ooh, these are nice…", she looked them over and put them on the table beside the box. The next thing was a towel.

"This doesn't make sense, Hatter…", she laughed and looked at him.

"Just keep going, okay?", Hatter looked eager for her to finish. The last thing in the box was a purple coat.

"Hatter, this is just like the one you gave me in Wonderland!", she was so excited she put it on right then and there.

"Alice, do you wanna go visit Wonderland?" Alice smiled.

"Now that I have the right things, why not?", she laughed and they kissed.

**A/N: Okay, the next one-shot might be in Wonderland. Review please!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	5. Question

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It kept these one-shots going, I would've gone sane by now if it wasn't for you! And I do not like sanity! *mad laughter* Review please!**

**I don't own anything. I wish. XD**

It had been two years now since Alice had went through the Looking Glass and saved all of Wonderland. It had also been two years of dating Hatter, which she absolutely loved. She had moved in, they were to the "I love you" stage, and things were going great. Tonight they were going to a very fancy restaurant, because Hatter insisted on treating her like a princess.

Two years ago in a whole different world Hatter had fallen for her. To him, Alice was the most amazing thing in any world he went to. Tonight was very special, it made him nervous and anxious all at the same time. A few months ago, he had booked a reservation for a wonderful restaurant, their table was a private one, overlooking the city on a balcony. It had been expensive, but Alice was worth it.

A few hours later, it was time to get ready. Hatter insisted on picking her outfit, so she agreed. She trusted Hatter, especially with clothes. She was shocked at what he pulled out though. Standing in front of her, Hatter held a powder blue dress, raspberry tights, and brown boots.

"Hatter, this isn't exactly what you wear to a high class restaurant.", she joked.

"I know, but wait until you see what I'm wearing.", he ran into the other room and grabbed his outfit. Sure enough, it was the same outfit he had worn when she entered Wonderland (hat and all).

"I don't understand this, but I guess it wouldn't hurt.", she winked at him and started changing.

The waiter led them to their table and got their food out very quickly. After they had finished eating, they stood over the balcony together watching the city.

"Alice, you do know that we're wearing the same clothes that we were wearing when we met, correct?", he asked.

"Yes.", she replied.

"Okay, then you probably think this is special, right?"

"Yea, I do…", she giggled.

"Well it's not. I just have a simple question.", he turned her body to face him.

"Yes, Hatter?", she looked confused.

He slid down to one knee and took a small black box out of his pocket. Hatter took her left hand in his. With his right, he opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. The band was platinum, while the pattern of diamonds made the appearance of a flower. Set in the middle was the largest diamond, with beautiful cut and clarity.

"Alice, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, of course!", he slid the ring onto her left ring finger and she jumped into his arms. Alice had tears in her eyes while Hatter was ecstatic.

"Hatter?", Alice giggled.

"Yes?", he asked.

"That was pretty special.", she scrunched up her nose. They just laughed and went back to their flat, getting some together time in before telling everyone else.

Alice looked at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful, and it showed that she is Hatter's, always and forever.

**A/N: I put a link up on my profile that shows the ring. Review if you like it (reviews make me update fast)!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	6. Stories

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited! I will write Alice and Hatter's wedding, but it's going to be separate. The title will most likely be "No Cream Cake Needed."**

**I don't own anything…**

Alice looked at Hatter. Their story was truly amazing. However, whenever someone asked when or where they had met, they lied. It wasn't like anyone would take them seriously if they told the whole truth.

Besides, "We met in college.", was much more believable than "Well I fell through a mirror, got chased by flying flamingos, found my father in an emotion casino, defeated a dictating empire, and he was by my side the whole way."

After Hatter told their meeting story again, he winked at her. Everyone believed them. Everyone, but her mother. Carol would occasionally try to find out more, but it wasn't constant questioning anymore.

At one point, she even asked if they met at an oyster restaurant. Alice's reply, "No.", Hatter's reply "Well…kind of." Of course this only led to more questions. They were all to good at lying to care anymore though, so it didn't matter to them.

What mattered now was that Hatter was here, and they were together.

**A/N: Very short, but I felt like writing it. Review please!**

**Oh and also, if anyone knows what Charlie cooked for Alice in the woods, please tell me! I can't remember it and I'm going to use it in the next one-shot. **

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	7. A Special Craving

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Special Medals of Gratitude to Raeni12345 and duchessfaleen for the name of the food! Hope you like it, review please!**

**Oh man…still don't own anything. Maybe someday! But for now, nah. **

Alice was now two months pregnant, and her cravings were stronger than ever. Hatter would always get her what she wanted, because when Alice wasn't happy he wasn't happy. Then, she had the strangest craving yet…

"Hatter!", she called from the couch. He quickly came to crouch by her side.

"Yes, love?", he asked.

"Do you remember what Charlie cooked for us in the woods that day? Starts with a 'B'…"

"Barbequed borogrove?", Hatter started to fear what she was going to say next.

"Yea, that's it! I really, really want some right now, it's driving me insane.", Alice finished. Hatter closed his eyes and sighed.

"The only place to get it is Wonderland.", he opened his eyes and looked into her pleading ones.

"Please?", she asked. "We could…"

"No. Stop right there. You're not going through the Looking Glass pregnant. I'll see what I can do.", he forced a smiled.

"I love you, Hatter.", this seemed to brighten his eyes a bit.

"And I love you, Alice of Legend.", he chuckled at her old nickname. Hatter kissed her lightly before jogging out the door. "I'll be back before you know it."

Laying back on the pillows, Alice sighed. Slowly, her eyes drifted into a fine blackness…

XxXxXxX

Alice woke up when Hatter shut the door. He came in carrying three bags of what looked to be containers of food.

"Well, Charlie was more than happy to give us his supply. He wishes us and the baby the best, and then he started rambling about of cosmic ray of hope.", Hatter laughed.

Alice got up and made her way to the table.

"Thank you Hatter. You're the best."

"I know, I try.", he winked at her. "You better hurry before it gets cold."

After Alice had eaten, she was completely satisfied. She walked over to the couch and joined Hatter. In each other's arms, they drifted to a peaceful sleep…

**A/N: There it is! Review if you liked it! **

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	8. Charlie!

**A/N: This one has implied Alice/Hatter. **

**Summary: Charlie and Jack talk, and its HILARIOUS!**

**I don't own anything. Surprise! **

The new King of Hearts was sitting with the new Overseer of Defense. They, _he_, was trying to come up with a better system of security than his mother. The teaheads and followers of the Queen were starting riots, aiming at the new "castle". Jack watched the curly-Q beard move as he talked.

"So the Harbinger is with Lady Alice?", he asked. Again. For about the third time.

"Sir Charles, I have answered your question.", Jack said politely. Annoying or not, he was still a hero of Wonderland.

"Oh, yes, I just can't believe it. You should have seen them at the kingdom, how they bickered so!", Charlie laughed, remembering the memory.

"Really? Actually, I believe you told me that.", Jack's tone was getting more stern with every word. Now his mind drifted back to Alice.

"Yes, and how frustrated Harbinger was when Alice of Legend ran off! Why he left immediately to find her.", Charlie was looking at something far in the distance, too concentrated on it to notice the flash of anger across Jack's face.

"And how disappointed he was when you two left! But then of course, he just had to come to his lady's rescue. Oh. You know that…", Charlie stopped when he saw the veins popping out of Jack's face.

"Now," Jack tried to calm down. "I feel if we position the-"

"How happy they must be…", Charlie interrupted. Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Jack tried to tune out Charlie. But soon, all the 'Alice's, 'Harbinger's, and 'together' words got to him. He stood up.

"Sir Charles! Since you cannot simply concentrate on the task at hand, we must finish this later.", his voice was raised, a little too high for comfort. He stormed out of the room with his hand over his chest.

"Humph.", sighed Charlie. "I wonder what's eating at him…"

**A/N: Take that Jack fans! My bad…got a little excited. Review if you like it!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	9. Alice, Alice

**A/N: So here's how it happened. I went to update this, and…No internet. My internet has been down until just now. I wasn't so happy about it. In a mad rage was more appropriate. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Here it is!**

**If I owned Alice, I would be making a sequel. But I don't own Alice. **

Alice had been in a terrible accident. She was coming home from work when a drunk taxicab driver hit her. She was currently unconscious and not doing so well. Hatter, of course, stayed by her side the whole time. Sleep, food, nothing mattered more than being there for her now.

The doctor insisted he rested some, but he always refused. He wouldn't even leave her with her boyfriend in a strange other world, he certainly wasn't going to leave her side now.

Over the few days she was there, family and friends came to see her. They saw Hatter stroking the back of her hand and talking gently to her. Fatigue was written across his face and his eyes were blank.

"David, you look horrible.", Alice's mother had said one day when she visited.

"I've looked worse.", was all he replied, never taking his eyes off Alice. It was true he had looked worse, but never in his life had he felt so horrible. He had anger towards the driver, disappointment in himself for not being with her always, love for Alice he couldn't even try to contain.

"Alice, do you remember in the forest when we first met Charlie? We were so confused, but you still put your faith in him. I thought you were the mad one for a second there, love." Tears started rolling down Hatter's cheeks.

"And when we got through all of that mess in Wonderland, and I came to your door. You remember. I was so nervous you wouldn't want me. But you did. I still don't know how I got Alice of Legend to love me.", he chuckled lightly.

"I love you, Alice. I don't know what I'd do without you. You have to get better, you're strong and stubborn and won't listen to anyone, but you always make it. That's why you're going to get better.", Hatter's tears fell more quickly as he spoke. Finally he rested his head on the hospital bed and cried softly to himself.

"Hatter…", a voice breathed. Hatter jerked his head up and saw Alice smiling at him, eyes half open.

"It's just Alice.", she said, her beautiful voice ringing through his ears. He laughed and wiped his tears away.

"I love you, Hatter.", Alice said.

"And I love you, just Alice."

And sure enough, Alice made it.

**A/N: This one is more fluffy, hope you enjoyed! Review please! It's my imagination food! So…REVIEW! Thanks.**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


	10. Hatter?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are great, just fantastic! **

**I don't own Alice. Maybe, in some parallel universe, well probably not even then. XD**

Alice had never seen Hatter without a hat on, other than overnight or for a few seconds. "You can't be a Hatter without a hat.", he'd always say. Alice thought his hat was sexy, strong confident, just like him. But there he was, dressed in front of her - but with no hat.

His hair was flat, he called it his 'Oyster look', which she also didn't like. His hair was meant to be messy and flippy and _him_.

"Hatter?", she asked, still staring.

"Yes, love?", he picked up his cup of tea and began stirring it gently. When she hesitated, he looked at her again.

"Something the matter?", Hatter asked.

"Where's your hat?", she blurted out. He hesitated, then sighed, then spoke.

"In the other room. Why?", he looked at her confused face.

"Why aren't you wearing it?", Alice was bewildered. This was not his style at all.

"Well, since I'm in your world now, after thinking about it I figure I should probably try to fit in more. And now seeing that we-"

"No." She interrupted, "I love your hats and messy hair and ultra-Hattery cockiness."

He stared at her, her face was full of honest expression. Hatter sighed, full of relief.

"Thank goodness. I feel so bare right now, love. I'll go fetch it now.", and he dashed into the other room. When he came back, it was perfect.

"That is much better," Alice said. "Now would you like to go get pizza?", she gave him a mischievous grin. He laughed lightly.

"Brilliant."

**A/N: The next one I post may be the last one. I was originally going to go to 15, but it all depends on the ideas I get. Please review, it helps!**

**~Kisses and Kookies,**

**MISSxMAGIC**


End file.
